Un monde et des mots
by NuwielNew
Summary: Petits drabbles rédigés lors d'ateliers qui portent sur l'univers d'Okami. Venez replonger dans l'ambiance et l'univers de ce monde si enchanteur !
1. Câlin

« Ô Okami Amaterasu. Tu nous as quittée pour les plaines des dieux. Moi, Issun, je m'engage à honorer ta mémoire aux hommes de cette terre que tu chéries tans. Le voyage est long et fastidieux. Je m'acharne dans mon travail dans l'espoir de réussir la plus belle esquisse en ton nom. »

Voila le serment que j'ai prêté, lors d'une nuit trop noire et trop froide, ou j'aurais aimé pouvoir me blottir dans ta fourrure dans un câlin qui ne correspond qu'à nous. Tu me manques mon amie, ma louve blanche, ton souffle nous atteint mais ton silence m'éteint.


	2. Illusion

L'air fouettait le corps meurtri d'Issun. Il avait beau se caché dans les poils d'Amaterasu, il n'était vraiment pas fait pour le temps des Terres du Nords. La louve marchait au ralentit, souffrant elle aussi du froid. Chaque foulée l'enfonçait davantage dans la neige, donnant l'illusion d'un géant sable mouvant blanc. Un piège ou la sortie semble impossible et le destin des plus funeste. Cette région étant remplis de démon cachés dans l'ombre, attendant le moment propice pour descendre les tués. Le pelage de la louve lui permet de restée dissimuler, elle en profita pour s'allongée, attendant le lever du soleil salvateur.


	3. Maladie

**Maladie – Okami (133 mots)**  
Les gens de cette ville ont bien changés depuis la dernière visite d'Issun. Avant les enfants dansaient sous les cerisiers, les hommes chantonnaient dans les canaux qui les transportaient à travers la ville et les femmes se promenaient dans les ruelles ombragées.

La malédiction qui avait fait sombrée Seian c'était levée, ils devraient être tous heureux ! Surtout que Ama' et lui ont réussi à répondre à toutes leurs demandes.

Malheureusement, Orochi n'a pas apporter que le malheur sur cette péninsule du nippon. Il a aussi apporté une maladie qui à la base, lui était propre. L'alcoolisme. Personne avant, ne souffrait suffisamment pour sombrer leurs chagrins dans le saké. Même avec tout le bonheur que la déesse du soleil pouvait leurs apportée, plus rien ne pourrait sauver cette ville de son sombre passée.


	4. Archer

**Archer – 269 mots**  
La louve avait parcourut le nippon en long, en large et en travers. Et malgré toutes les contrées traversées, toutes ces forêts rencontrées, ses plaines survolées il était là. Encore et toujours à tirer des flèches dans des cibles inatteignables. Et pourtant, l'archer aux nombreuses pommes touchait toujours en plein dans le mille. Chaque flèche ricochant remplacé par une autre. Il vidait son carquois, récupérait ses armes et recommençait. Concentré, exigeant, persévérant. La louve s'assis à ses côtés et comme à chaque fois, il lui offrit un grand nombre de pomme. Le courage et la dextérité de cet homme la surprenait à chaque fois. C'était rare dans la froideur de ce monde de trouver encore des hommes avec suffisamment d'espoir pour continuer à avancer et à insister pour atteindre son objectif. C'est pour cette unique raison, qu'à chaque rencontre, Amaterasu lui fit part de sa bonté en lui partageant un trait de pouvoir, lui permettant ainsi de faire un avec sa cible. C'est ainsi qu'il enflamma la statue du Phénix éteinte depuis des décennies. C'est ainsi qu'il fit éclore une fleur de pierre et qu'il redonna la vie au dernier cerisier divin de Sakuya. La surprise et la fierté du jeune homme réchauffait le cœur endurci de la déesse. Et c'est là, au fin fond du monde, dans un froid polaire qu'il la vis. L'archer observa le pelage jusque-là immaculé de la louve se pourvoir de trait et de dessins pourpres, signes divins des réincarnations. C'était un pas de plus pour rappeler aux mondes qu'elle était là, qu'elle veillait sur eux et qu'elle ramènerait la paix dans ce monde.


	5. Grognement

**Grognement – 159 mots**  
Elle marchait dans le blizzard, aveuglée par la neige tombante. Elle avançait lentement et difficilement, patte après patte. Centimètre après centimètre. S'assurant à chaque foulée qu'Issun était bien accroché sur son dos, camouflé dans ses poils. Le vent soufflait dans ses oreilles, la rendant quasiment sourde. La louve cherchait un abri pour la nuit. Il fallait qu'ils se reposent.  
Une masse noire passa sous son nez et elle s'arrêta net.  
Ça avait disparu.  
Avait-elle rêvé ?  
Elle huma l'air, mais elle ne parvenait pas à discerner la moindre odeur. D'un bon, elle se retourna, elle avait vu quelque chose bouger derrière elle. Mais une fois sur place, plus rien.  
Un grognement s'éleva par-dessus la bise.  
D'instinct, la louve s'abaissa sur ses membres, relevant les babines pour dévoiler ses crocs immaculés, ses poils se hérissant sur son dos, sa queue fouettant l'air pour la garder stable pendant qu'elle tournait en rond, à la recherche de la provenance de ce bruit.


	6. Horloge

**Horloge – 205 mots**  
Quel ne fut pas le soulagement d'Amaterasu lorsque Okikurumi la rejoint pour ce combat. Ils ne seraient pas de trop pour venir à bout des démons jumeaux Rechiku et Nechiku. Les deux loups attendirent un mouvement d'attaques des deux grands hiboux et esquivèrent la première salve pour attaquer à leurs tours. D'un bon, Okikurumi fit voler sa lame à travers les airs pour atteindre l'un des oiseaux pendant que la déesse du soleil usa de son pinceau céleste pour infligée des dégâts au second. Soudainement, une cloche sonna à plusieurs reprises et le temps sembla se figer. Les deux loups ne touchaient pas le sol, suspendu en l'air. Seul Issun parvenait à parler. La louve fixa l'horloge que portait l'un des démons à son coup et les aiguilles tournaient à grande vitesse dans le cadran. Avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, le temps repris son cours et les loups s'écrasèrent lamentablement au sol. Se relevant rapidement, les jumeaux avaient disparu de leurs visions. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se retourner pour assurer leur arrière qu'une boule enflammée les percutèrent de plein fouet. Ils comprirent alors qu'en plus d'avoir des armes complémentaires, ces spectres d'Orochi étaient capable de manipuler le temps à leurs avantages.


	7. Pétillant

**Pétillant – 147 mots**  
Il jeta un dernier regard à la louve à la robe blanche ornée de dessins pourpres. Elle avait le regard triste et semblait déchirer en deux. Bien sûr que lui aussi, il aurait souhaité terminer l'aventure avec elle, découvrir l'Arche du démon et lui mettre une déculotter à ce Yami. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Une autre tache l'attendait. En bas. Sur terre. Elle ne le savait pas et il ne l'en informerait pas, sinon cela perdra en efficacité.  
Il regagna la rive et observa la louve disparaître contre son gré à l'intérieur du bateau céleste. Il se fit la promesse de rallumé la flamme dans les yeux de Amaterasu pour ne plus jamais la voir avec cet air si triste. Il va faire pétiller ses yeux sur ses toiles pour rappeler au monde la générosité de cette courageuse déesse au lourd passif.


End file.
